


Ice Water

by LT (lstodd2019)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Meryl & Charlie, Meryl Davis and Charlie White - Fandom, ice skating - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MARLIE FOREVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstodd2019/pseuds/LT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie takes Meryl on a date on their time off. How does it go? What will happen? Charlie only hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kzarecor2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzarecor2019/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241623) by [kzarecor2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzarecor2019/pseuds/kzarecor2019). 



          "Charlie, you do too much for me, I feel like it would take a lifetime for me to repay you," Meryl gushed, flattered by how much he was doing for her. It was just a date, but yet he made it so amazing. "Just you being here is making me owe you more. I'm lucky to be in your presence." Meryl blushed, turning her head to the side. Charlie always knew what to say. "So there's one more thing I wanted to do with you tonight," he paused and took a deep breath. "Where?" She kept demanding but he stayed silent, trying not to crack.

          They finally arrived at their destination. Meryl didn't know what to say, she was flustered. "But I don't have my skates, Charlie," she wined."Don't worry, I brought them." He had thought through everything; absolutely  _nothing_ could go wrong. They put on their skates and headed toward the frozen lake ice.

          He took her hand, and they danced.

          There was one flaw in his flawless date. As they turned and slid towards the center again, a cracking noise came fast, and soon they were in the water. It was freezing cold, they would most likely get sick from this. _It's ruined,_ Charlie thought to himself as he swam closer to Meryl,  _this has to be the worst date of her life._ She Grabbed onto him, but instead of trying to go back out of the water, she pulled him under with her, and they kissed. 

          They rose from underneath the water, both having a smile. "This is the most spectacular and thought-out date I could have ever dreamed of, but one thing makes it better." She gets so close he can feel her breathing down his neck. She whispers,"It's the best I'll ever have because on top of the date itself,  _you_  were here with me." With nothing more needed to be said, they splashed and laughed until it was time to leave. As he gets in the car, he notes to himself,  _Maybe I need to mess up my plans more often..._


End file.
